Passion
by FrostedDiamond
Summary: IchiUlqui Ulquiorra somehow manages to come back to life in the seireitei. after going to the world of the living with ichigo starts a relation ship. what will happen after that? mpreg later on..and some fighting and what not going on.


A/N: this is a yaoi story about Ichigo and Ulquiorra from bleach. If you don't like, Don't read!

in Ulquiorra's point of View (or POV) and a little OOC... just a little. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This is purely for your enjoyment, and mine... mostly yours though

on with the chapter

Chapter 1: Drunken passion

As my wings began to disintegrate into dust, one thought constantly rang in my head. "_Kurosaki... he must be the one... to do it...". _And that exact thought was the one that escaped my lips. I wanted kurosaki to kill me. Not because I wanted to die, I didn't want to die unless it was this man in front of me who was killing me. Why I felt this, I do not know, I know I want him to be the one to kill me. I do not want to die any other way.

"Kill me." I said quickly. His eyes went wide and an amusing shocked expression crossed his face. I could not keep pondering on how he looked, I was going to die... and Kurosaki Ichigo would have to kill me now. "Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, this fight will remain forever unsettled." I thought by using this, he would surely kill me but I just so happened to be wrong this time. I had my doubts, but I thought they were just because it was about Kurosaki doing something I wanted. He never seemed to follow my expectations, even I did not. I did not expect to be the one to focus solely on just that one substitute Shinigami but I had anyways.

"...No." he said quietly, with a soft tone to it. I was taken aback, but I did not let it show. If he knew that, he would probably be quick to question why, and i would never get anywhere in this argument with him.

"...What?" I asked after a brief pause. I saw that my wings were still dissolving. _'I do not have time for this Kurosaki! Just kill me!' _I thought angrily. Wait... anger? I was feeling an _emotion_? Oh, how low Kurosaki had me fall. I normally felt nothing, but now I have been confused, Shocked and angered in the span of seconds. This was a strange day indeed.

"..I said I'm not gonna do it..!" he spoke out a bit roughly, as if he was choking back tears. I could not say anything at this point. _'is he crying for _me?_' _I thought, yet again confused. I wanted it to be for me. That he wanted me alive with him. I didn't know where this emotion had come from inside me, but it was there and I could finally feel it at last. It was quite sad that this only happened seconds before my death.

"..Is this..IS THIS ANY WAY TO WIN!" Kurosaki screamed at the top of his lungs. My eyes were yet again wide. But I was a bit...sad that his pain was not directed at my impending demise. That was utterly confusing to me. Why did I care? I shouldn't he was my enemy. He had defeated me, so he should be the one to kill me, to cut me down and end my life.

"...Frustrating... to the very last..." I said, looking down a bit. Then I remembered the woman I have no idea what brought her up, other than to threaten her to get kurosaki to kill me... but this thought came to me later. I picked my head up and looked at her. "and here I was... finally starting to take an interest in all of you." I figured touching her would send alarms to kurosaki, so I stretched my hand towards her.

"...Do I frighten you? Girl." I asked her, terror on her face. At least she may have been the one sad over my death, but it didn't matter. Tears welled up in her eyes and she spoke quite stable for a person on the verge of tears. She moved closer to me, a little hesitantly at first, but she had gained more courage now than she had originally started off with and got even slightly closer.

"No, you don't." her hand reached out for mine, but the hand disintegrated before hers could touch it. Her response was one of those you could take many ways. She could be responding to my question, saying she does not fear me. She could be saying it in a tone meaning I was not to leave, her gesture and the words could mean that she wanted me to stay because of morality. I was utterly confused for a moment and more emotions poured over me.

"Sou ka.*" I said slowly. And that was when the rest of my body had completely dispersed into dust. I felt at peace for a moment, still lingering but free of a physical body. I knew I was alive, but I was not at the same time. And then I began to question the emotions i found. The heart I had found.

"What is it? If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull will I see it in there? You damn humans speak so easily of it almost as if-" my faint, last words trailed off a bit.

"Sou ka." my voice said yet again "This is... yes. This thing in my hand is the heart?" I asked, but I knew what I was feeling for only a moment, and the orange haired boy was the last thing I though of before I slipped into darkness, the safeness of it wrapping around me and leading me deep within it.

I felt a tug at my presence in what felt like instantly. I felt warmth again...a heart beat..._"Ichigo?"_I thought . In response, Ichigo's voice rang in my mind. And yet another thought his me _'since when had I used his first name?' _this came to me as a shock. I had only always called him kurosaki... I guess this was just a slip of the tongue. Or the mind, whichever it was at the moment.

"Ulquiorra? I thought you died... where are you?" he asked, desperation lacing his voice. Couldn't wait for me to go away I thought.

Then I felt strong arms around me. _'I died... how can I feel this?' _I thought to myself. My eyes opened and I saw it, I was in Kurosaki Ichigo's arms. I struggled to get free, but he was much stronger than I was now. His arms didn't budge against my struggling and I felt annoyance suit my features for the short moment they were there. I looked directly up at the taller man, the annoyance still in my deep green eyes.

"Let go of me, Kurosaki." I mumbled. My body felt so heavy now and I once again drifted into the intoxicating darkness that was sleep. I was comfortable there. It felt like I was at peace and that I was safely wrapped in a cocoon of protection that allowed me to stay comfortable. I could regenerate heal and rest within it, and then I head something far away, but steadily getting closer to me, as I focused on it. It seemed to be... beeping. As I focused on it, I felt like I was being lifted. Higher and higher I went as i came to a lighter area, and then I realized this retched beeping was going to wake me. And then my eyes parted, fluttering open due to the brightness of the room around me.

I heard the beeping noise again and nearly glared a hole into the damned machine making the noise, as it had woken me from my slumber. I wanted to blast a bala through it and erase it from existence, but then something else caught my eyes. The face of a kind woman looking at me. I believe this was the Taicho of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu. It was slightly ironic to me at least. This was a woman who was an enemy in the war raged by my master, lord aizen and yet here she was, tending to me and bringing me back to perfect health. I knew she was one of the older captains, and if she had in fact insisted that I be treated, not even the soutaicho of the seireitei would say no to her.

"Finally up, I see, Arrancar-san." she said softly with a smile. Her voice soothed me my very soul felt at ease when she spoke her voice akin to that of a mother. But then I turned my attention around to something I had been wondering since I had awoken to Kurosaki Ichigo and this white room. Kurosaki was still sitting in a corner of the room, head bowed slightly and I could hear gentle snores coming from him and I knew Unohana was not being quiet for my sake only.

"How am I alive? I disintegrated, I _died_... Kurosaki would not kill me... I do not understand." I said a bit quietly to not wake kurosaki. Kurosaki had obviously woken during this time and his head shot up and he smiled a bit, which baffled my sluggish mind even more.

"well, you materialized in the soul society, after I beat Aizen, we brought you back to Unohana-san to heal you. Kurotsuchi wanted to research you, but Gramps told him no, he wanted no part in you being able to get stronger, just get healed and interrogated." he explained to me. So, the soutaicho had not wanted me to be at full strength, just strong enough to not be able to resist interrogation. This did not confuse me, the old man was strong and smart. He would not take any enemies being inside the seireitei easily. I was more surprised by the fact I wasn't a heaping pile of smoldering ashes. Still.

I saw relief flit onto kurosakis face for a moment before my vision was no longer clear. everything went black again for a moment, the world went back into focus and then completely vanished yet again. I welcomed it, as I couldn't fight it in this weakened state of mine and the cocoon of black bliss surrounded me yet again. For some reason I felt it odd that I knew I should be having dreams now that I was outside of hueco mundo, but I had been unable to do so these last times. I just woke instantly in my mind.

When I woke next the room was dark. It must have been very late at night or far too early in the morning, either way the pitch black around me began to fade, as I was used to the dark and my eyes easily adjusted. I heard small snores and glanced in their direction, in the corner, as Kurosaki sat in a chair and was yet again sleeping soundly. I could say he was very alurring in his sleep. The door was opened and a tall girl with silver hair walked. She had a sweet smile about her face and looked from kurosaki to myself and then blushed. She spoke aloud for a second, but not much did I catch as she whispered it. All I heard was something about caring too much yet again on kurosakis part. She smiled warmly at kurosaki and draped a white blanket over him and walked off. I thought this was a bit odd, but I only feigned sleep as not to get attacked or interrogated for some reason or another. I wound up watching Kurosaki sleep the entire night, even though I thought it was strange, watching him sleep. His facial muscles would sometimes twitch, he would grunt or move in his sleep in some way but the one thing that made me more confused than ever was I enjoyed his presence near mine. He looked... attractive to me and the way he never left was something I hadn't gotten used to. I felt wanting to be in his presence, but I didn't know why. I needed to find out sometime soon, and I knew I would soon.

When morning came, Ichigo moved to his side so his eyes were not caught in the light and he wouldn't wake up, which vaguely reminded me of myself and grimmjow, whenever someone would wake either of us up. Which was normally one or the other waking the other up. He slept most of the morning. Even after the tall girl, Kotetsu Isane-fukutaicho*, brought breakfast to us. I did not eat it through my mouth, she had injected vitamins and nutrients into a bag of water that was connected to a tube that was inserted into my arm, to make sure I ate and was nourished. I felt much better after a few hours of this and I shot a very feeble bala at Ichigo, to wake him up I knew with my feeble spirit energy right now, nothing I did would effect him other than to wake him up or barely scratch him. The blast hit him in the face and I chuckled a bit, finding the face he made waking up amusing. He began flailing a bit his eyes darting around.

"wha-?" he yelped jumping out of his chair and looking around madly. "...Ulquiorra..." he said, his beautiful brown eyes softening when they landed on me in the bed. I looked down to see what he was staring and saw that I was at least half naked, my bare chest exposed. The "4" that was once upon my chest was no longer there 'curious._.. Aizen-sama must be sealed or something...' _I silently thought to myself to deep in my pondering to notice kurosaki for a quick second. He walked up to me, and my face went a light shade of red, which was about as dark as my blushes could get. I looked down at my lap and pondered why I was so embarrassed about this kurosaki meant nothing to me, right? All we did was fight but now... I'm not so sure about anything at the moment.

"so, Ulquiorra. Do you know how you survived?" he asked, his eyes pondering how I could have survived becoming dust. I myself hadn't known anything about how I was still alive. When dissolving, one normally did not regenerate back from that, no matter how good your regeneration abilities were.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I said, still not looking at him. Unohana walked in at this time. She looked at me pleasantly, but still a bit wary, which I understood we were enemies at a point.

"How are you feeling, Arrancar-san?" she asked sweetly. She looked at me expectantly. She wanted my answer, but she wasn't going to press the issue to hard.

"I am Better I suppose. My regenerative abilities are of a high rank. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, please call me that. You are..?." I trailed off, acting as though her name wasn't in my head already, but I just wanted to be polite, so as not to cause trouble and I though having this captain on my side would at least turn things into my favor if anything happened and I needed assistance. She nodded and introduced herself.

"Unohana Retsu- Taicho desu. Hajime mashite.*" she said politely. I nodded to her in response, my face never changing from its normal appearance. She was very polite I thought.

"it is nice to meet you, Unohana-Sama."i said politely and lowered my head a bit in a bow, which she shook her head at. It most likely meant something along the lines of Aizen making us bow to every powerful person or something

She checked all of my vitals, monitored the machines and checked me over once again, wrote it on a clipboard and left, taking a swift look at Kurosaki.

"Let's go Ichigo-san. We must leave Cifer-san alone for a while. He may need it." she said with a smile in my direction.

I put my head down and let the comfort of sleep surround me gently. The cocoon surrounded me an d as fast as it had come, it was gone already. This was a strange sensation, I felt as if I was asleep, but I felt my body moving of it's own accord and that unnerved me slightly. I did not like moving without myself being in control of the movements. It was a strange feeling, as though I was a puppet. I did not like this feeling and I tried to get away from it, but it did not work like I thought it would.

I was up and moving around in the castle of Las Noches soon after the darkness had vanished. I walked into Aizen-sama's throne room, quickly bowing. When I looked up I saw Aizen-sama being killed by Ichigo. The young man then turned to look at me and then he was jumping at me, his thin Bankai sword about to come down on my head. I blocked the blade with my arm and quickly moved away, charging a cero. The initial blast just darkened my vision and then Ichigo came out of the dust and debris a large hole in his chest, breathing heavy. He walked towards me and fell limp into my arms and I held him there for a moment, baffled at why I had caught him. His wound healed almost instantly and he was up again, his eyes looking straight at me, sparkling. The chocolate colored eyes looked like they were delving into my soul. I looked away and he touched my face.

I woke up with Ichigo's hand on my face. His warmth spreading through me. I saw a giant hole in the building and realized I had shot off a cero while I was asleep. It was powerful enough to destroy everything it touched. Which luckily was not anything important as I was situated far from other patients and in a corner room of a building, my cero blast was aimed at the corner of the room not in front of anything. A few trees had been destroyed though

"hey, Ulquiorra. What happened...? We left you alone for one hour, and you blow a hole through the fourth division barracks..." he said, smiling as he joked about it a bit. I felt the reiatsu* of Unohana-taicho, and she wasn't as cheerful about it as he was. She walked in, flustered a bit. No one else would have noticed, but I saw everything around me clearly. She discharged me with a smile, and I left the building in a Shihakushō*****. Ichigo tried to cheer me up a bit from it, he knew I felt bad about making the older woman flustered and he knew I hadn't meant to blast a hole into a building in which I was being helped.

"Come on, Ulquiorra, it wasn't your fault. You just had a bad dream, right?" he asked me as we walked to the first squads barracks. There was no one in soul society that trusted me, except Ichigo. He was the one who went everywhere with me, he went to get everything for me too, like I was far too feeble to get anything myself. We went to the Soutaicho* to learn where I would go. Ichigo suggested I go with him to the human world, which the old man wasn't too happy about but he was also eager to get me out of the Seireitei. They were so happy that they opened the Senkaimon* as soon as possible.

As soon as we got in, they closed it. I thought they were trying to block us in for a second, so I opened a garganta*, hoping it would work. We went in and got to the world of the living, Ichigo grabbed my hand absently and led us to his house with a series of flash steps and Sonido on the way.

"If we use Shunpo, or in your case Sonido, we can get there faster and you can rest faster." he spoke softly, turning his head a bit. He dragged me quite easily, given my height. We got to Ichigo's apartment quite fast. I could sense that there were people in the house. They had weak reiatsu, but I still warned Ichigo.

"There are people in your house." I stated calmly, almost absently. He looked at me curiously, opened the door, and found himself startled as a bunch of people jumped out of nowhere laughing at him. He almost jumped out of his skin when they did so, which elicited laughs from everyone except him and myself. I looked at him with a look that pretty much said 'told-you-so...', but he wasn't looking at me, which made me feel oddly empty for a moment.

"he warned you, and you _still _didn't notice?" a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and large breasts chocked out while she laughed until she cried. That woman, Orihime Inoue, was here as well, and she took my hand in hers gently, pressing it with both of hers.

"Told ya I wasn't scared of you!" she smiled happily letting me face my own shock alone. I had done the same to her, so why should I suffer differently? Kurosaki walked away to go talk to his friends, and I sat in a corner, by a white haired, child-looking Taicho level shinigami. He just glared daggers at the strawberry blonde woman. Ichigo looked at us, he smiled and flash stepped in front of us. He had picked me up and begun dragging the Taicho with him towards the table full of people.

"KUROSAKI!" the young Taicho screamed as I merely said the same word in a more threatening way. "put me down!" we both said heatedly at the teenager, who just smiled at us. He set us down on either side of him.

"Toushiro, Ulquiorra. You need to spend time with the rest of us. Otherwise, no one will have a good time." he said chuckling a bit.

"It's _Hitsugaya-taicho _to you!" the smaller Shinigami* growled at Ichigo. I just stared at his friends while they stared at me. The woman with the large breasts jumped on me with a fierce hug that had me gasping for breath. Her breasts had completely sealed off oxygen from me and I had to struggle to get out of her hold. I yelled for Kurosaki, but it was muffled by her large breasts.

"your Ichigo's boyfriend aren't you?" she said with an amused expression. Ichigo's face lit up like a giant tomato and he started yelling at her.

"He is not my boyfriend!" he yelled rather loudly. I had to close one eye it was so loud. Orihime looked at me and smiled. She patted my hand lightly. When I yelled "ICHIGO! GET THIS BOOB MONSTER OFF ME!"everyone stopped for a second and burst out laughing.

"if you like Ichigo, you should be his boyfriend. He's really awesome." she said into my ear, still giggling a little bit. The Quincy, the guy with the red pineapple for hair, and the big guy all stared at us curiously, only Abarai saying anything. He was laughing so hard he fell over.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! wow Ichigo, you would be the one to fall for an Espada!" he said continuing to laugh. Then, something awkward happened. Szayel Aporro Grantz appeared. He took one look at me and was stupefied.

"Ulquiorra. What are you doing here? I thought everyone was dead." he stated in his "I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you" kind of way.

"I appeared to have survived. As have you, apparently." I said looking away from him, and to the person dubbed as "Matsumoto." as the small captain screamed at her when she brought out the sake.

Soon everyone couldn't even walk. We were all talked into drinking by Matsumoto and her group of "followers" as Ichigo called them. Everyone was all over the place and if someone walked in at that moment, they would have begun laughing until they wet themselves, or run screaming. Ishida was asleep in a corner, as Szayel was draped over him, drooling on his clothing. The small captain, Hitsugaya, had fallen asleep in between Matsumoto's breasts and Inoue had fallen asleep in her lap. Chad, the big male, left before they started passing out the sake, as did Abarai, the red-head, but he came back with the rest of the Fukutaichos, save for a few.

Ichigo sent them stumbling home, and went to his bedroom. He pulled me along with him and made a futon on his bedroom floor, planning to sleep there while giving me the bed. We argued for about twenty minutes about why who should sleep where, and it hadn't gotten us much of anywhere, since we were both slightly drunk. After he stood up and we were almost eye to eye, due to our differences in height. Our drunken eyes linked for a moment... and then we were locking lips. Tongues darted in and out of our mouths in a sloppy kiss, which righted itself in moments. His tongue brushed across my lower lip, and I moaned, accidentally opened my mouth a bit for him. His tongue explored my mouth, and then my tongue started fighting back. Our tongues swirled for dominance, which I gave up after a while, knowing who would win anyways.

Ichigo pushed us onto the bed, a bit roughly. He removed his mouth from mine, and began kissing up my jaw, then nibbling on my ear a bit. When he started nibbling on my ear, I could feel my blood going south. He began to nip and suck on my neck, kissing the marks he made there. A moan escaped my lips and he got a bit more rough with me. His hands roamed over my attire, and found the hem of the Shihakushō to be most interesting. He forced it apart and his hands found my bare chest. His hands roamed my body, finding my nipples soon enough. He pinched them, then began twisting them between his fingers.

I moaned loudly having never before felt anything like this before in my entire life. My body arched into his and his hands kept wary of the hole in my chest, as I'm sure he didn't want to stick his hands inside the hole. I felt his hands roam across my now heated flesh and wondered 'If I'm so drunk enough to do this... why can I feel like I'm not _that _drunk?'. Ichimaru-sama had taught the arrancar how to drink and have a good time every once in a while so I knew what drinking was like. His biting my neck brought me back to where I was just a second ago, moaning about him pleasuring my flesh.

I felt his erection on my thigh and mine instantly hardened completely, and I reached up to his face and brought it to mine, I kissed him and pulled his hair to get us closer together, and he kissed me deeper and put his hands in my shihakushō, gently pulling it off my shoulders and drawing my body closer to his. I knew what he was thinking after that.

"Ichigo..." my voice sounded a lot more lust-filled when I had wanted it to be kind of demanding-of-attention. "we... we need to stop this... we … we don't know each other like that..." I tried to reason with my own mind as well as Ichigo. Ichigo nearly looked me over and then his eyes widened a bit before he realize that we were just about to have sex, and he didn't know me as well as he would have liked, I'm sure.

"then... tomorrow maybe... we should go out... figure each other out... alright? We can go to Urahara Shoten and get you a gigai... so we can go out on a real date." Ichigo added in that last part for good measure, as far as I knew so he could get me to actually go and no one and nothing would sense us.

"that's a nice idea , Kurosaki...Ichigo... wait..." I started thinking on what he had said before. "how could you have possible thought of that in that few seconds while intoxicated?" I asked curtly. Ichigo smiled an scratched the back of his head a guilty smile on his face.

"I thought about it earlier, before we got home to the party and all that. I wanted to do it then.. I just didn't have time to ask or get ready.." he said looking away and trailing off blushing a bit.

"your a poor liar., Ichigo." I stated simply, rolling my eyes upwards a little, something I had picked up from Grimmjow apparently.

"since when have you called me, Ichigo? It's always been Kurosaki.." he asked me, looking down and into my face slightly. I blushed a bit at his statement.

"i believe you are supposed to call your...partner... by their... first name... " I said a bit slowly and hesitantly, knowing was acting strange. The alcohol would never be in my system again I though. But Ichigo would probably get me to drink it anyways.

**A/N:**

FrostedDiamond: so here are some words you might not know, but If your into bleach, you should...

Sou ka- Japanese word. Means "i see" or "alright then"

Fukutaicho – Japanese version of what we call "Lieutenant" it means "vice-captain"

Taicho- Japanese version of the word "Captain"

Unohana-taicho desu. Hajime mashite – Unohana-Taicho's sentence translates as "I am Captain Unohana. Pleased to meet you."

Shihakushō – the robes that Ichigo and the shinigami (soul reapers) wear.

Soutaicho - "head captain" in the English dub. Means captain commander.

Senkaimon- the portal to which soul society uses to get into the world of the living.

Garganta – the hollow ability to go from soul society, world of the living or Hueco Mundo, the realm of hollows.

But anyways, I'll be updating soon, hopefully frequently as well... I like this story very much. And please review! reviewers get sneak peeks and cookies... I also plan on getting each chapter over 5000 words at least... it would be a challenge, but that's good for me.


End file.
